


the world is too quiet

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, During The Game, F/M, Inspired by a quote, link loves zelda just sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: even heroes that rarely talk can get lonely





	the world is too quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> my friend emma reblogged this quote from Lemony Snicket yesterday:
> 
> "But I must admit I miss you terribly. The world is too quiet without you nearby."
> 
> and thus this fic was born

Link has gone through years of training with his father and other soldiers. His swordsmanship even landed him the honor of being the princess’ knight, something he and other boys had dreamed of all throughout their youths. He knew he was prepared to deal with any Silver Lynel or Yiga clansman, even Master Kohga. 

Nothing could ever prepare Link for the feeling of loneliness that came about during his journey. 

It started out as a dull ache, beginning shortly after he woke. Link knew nothing at the time, only that he had no clothes on, he was hungry, and there was a feminine voice talking to him. 

After learning who the voice was and what he must do, Link decided to stay a night in the woods. As he sat under the stars, browning some apples, he started to feel… weird. Everything felt empty and quiet, like the space needed to be filled up with something. He would think of something witty or interesting, turn to his side, and feel sad no one was there. Link thought it was hunger, pushing away the feeling to deal with sometime else.

As his quest went on, he met lots of new people. The new Champions are great, with Sidon’s relaxed smiles to Riju’s fiery nature. Link felt as though he had friends behind him, a feeling he was happy to remember. Some memories came back about his friends, his life before, him. He remembered Urbosa, Revali, Mipha, and Daruk and their (mostly) unwavering support of Hyrule. Despite all these glimpses at life before the Calamity, something was still missing.

Link conquered Vah Naboris, and, upon receiving Urbosa’s memory, he bit his cheek to keep from smiling. Zelda was there! Seeing the princess made his adventure come alive again and gave it a new purpose. While doing the rest of the Divine Beasts, he began exploring more. He didn’t want to let the princess down by not filling in the Slate. 

He remembered how angry she was with him at the beginning and how he would spend nights wondering why he was picked for the position even though Zelda hated him. He remembered protecting her from the Yiga Clan, how worried he had been and how profusely she had thanked him. He remembered her apologizing for earlier behavior and opening up to him more, something annoyingly contagious. He told her more about himself than anyone, ever. She had told him about their ancestry and a great deal about Hyrule's natural resources. 

Although Link was immensely thankful for regaining these moments, he only felt his loneliness grow. No matter what he did or who he talked to, his heart felt barren. Through sleepless nights and, possibly some liquor, he came to the realization that the one he yearned for was Princess Zelda. He remembered how he had kissed her beneath a setting sun, and how she kissed back, and how it happened again and again. He remembered falling in love with her, and all the feelings came rushing back to him. The Great Deku Tree had told him she had something to say; was it possible she felt the same way? 

Link held on to this motivation throughout the rest of his journey. He wouldn’t be complete until he saw Zelda again.

When she opened her eyes and smiled at Link for the first time in 100 years, his world instantly became brighter. The quietness in his life would be filled with noise once again.

**Author's Note:**

> listen ,, i just ate a fuck ton of pasta ,,


End file.
